


Cherished Memory

by cunningAesthete



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningAesthete/pseuds/cunningAesthete
Summary: While searching the monastery, Ashe finds a reminder of one of his favorite memories from their school days and Felix decides to indulge him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Cherished Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fill for FE3H Hub's secret santa. It was a bit late, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Look at what I found! Do you remember this?”

Felix blinked owlishly as a bundle of silk and metal jingled as Ashe thrust it into his face and stared up at him with that stupid, precious face. He took a moment before he took it out of his hands to unfold it while all of the color drained out of his face and then came back in full force as he realized what it was that the man had found while exploring the ruins of Garreg Mach. He thought that those had been thrown out, the dancer’s silks long forgotten or rotted in the ruins of five years of war and ruin.

But no. Of course not. The world couldn’t ever just be on his side and the Goddess didn’t seem to listen to his prayers. (Which wasn’t entirely fair or true, because she had brought him Ashe and wasn’t that the most important prayer for her to answer?) He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, looking between the man and the outfit he’d been presented with.

“I can’t believe it survived. You were so graceful, Felix. Watching you dance, it was… It was amazing.”

Oh no. No. He knew what those puppy eyes that Ashe was turning on him meant, he knew exactly the gears turning in the other man’s head and his mouth was half-open in a denial of the request when he caught sight of the faint blush on his cheeks and that little duck of his head that meant the end of his protests. After all, how could he truly deny Ashe something he wanted like this?

He snatched the fabric out of those expectant hands with a half-snarl and rolled his eyes, clutching the jingling package of an outfit to his chest. “You’re gonna cry if I don’t put it on for you, fine. Just no tears, alright?”

Felix pretended very hard to not hear the small excited squeak that left the man as he gestured for Ashe to turn around so that he could change.

\---

“You’re an asshole. Where did you find it?” 

Felix’s voice floated from behind Ashe and he couldn’t help the grin on his face as he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you know, I was just poking around and then I found the old Heron cup and this was shoved in it. It was all rumpled and I was worried that all of the pieces weren’t gonna be there.”

He heard the sound of his pauldron falling to the floor and the soft whoosh of fabric from that silly cape and coat following it before he heard the soft jingling of those dancer’s bangles. He felt his heart soar at that sound, cheeks flushed remembering their school days and the early days of his crush and there was a part of him that could just enjoy that he was being **trusted** like this. He was patient, humming softly to himself as he listened to Felix swear and fuss at what he was struggling into as the bangles were a soft background to everything.

“Do you need some help back there?” He could hear Felix’s snort and the little angry noise he made.

“No. No, you wanted to see this at the end or not at all.”

Ashe let himself actually laugh that time and nodded his head, holding his hands up for the man to see his surrender move. “Alright, alright.”

\---

Felix made an angry little noise as he settled the tunic and began to wrap the dark blue fabric around himself, draping it carefully before buckling and fastening and fighting with the strings of silver discs and gently chiming bits of metal that were always so… frustrating. It wasn’t that it was uncomfortable, it was just that it always made him so aware of stupid things like the fact that his waist was so small, especially in Ashe’s hands as they’d grown.

He finished with the bangles around his ankles and his last bracelet, and sighed, putting his hair back up the way he’d worn it when they were younger. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, looking away from Ashe while his cheeks lit up with his blush. “You can turn around now.”

\---

Ashe couldn’t help his heart leaping into his throat because he wondered just how different it was going to be, seeing battle-hardened Felix dressed like his favorite memories from school. He was slow, letting it build up, and he… “Oh.”

His heart leapt into his throat and he couldn’t help the flush coloring his cheeks as he stared openly at the man who was busy trying to keep his arms crossed over his chest and covered up as much as possible. He was more beautiful like this, some of the scars of the war showing and it was such a surprising juxtaposition of their worlds standing in front of him like this.

Felix shifted from foot to foot, feeling his blush high on his cheeks as he let the man he loved take as long of a look as he wanted and offered him something as small as this. (It was the least he could do for Ashe in a time like this and especially after every momentary heart attack he’d given the archer with his wild rushes into battle.)

“Oh, Felix… You’re always so beautiful. I bet you make the Goddess jealous every time she looks at you.” The words tumbled out of Ashe’s mouth before he really thought about it and he stepped closer, reaching to tuck a bit of Felix’s loose hair behind his ear with that goofy grin on his face.

“Thank you, my love. For indulging me.” He took a moment to lean in, pressing a gentle kiss to those grumpy, pouting lips. Which was all it took to turn that frown around on Felix’s face, one of those shy smiles replacing his grumpy pout and Ashe held that close to his heart the way he always did.

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Now get out of here so I can take this off and get real clothes on.”


End file.
